totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Skacz, spadaj, i się nie zabij
Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców - Odcinek 3 Chris, znów siedzi na leżaku, opala się. Obok niego stoi Chef trzymający coś wściekłego w worku. Chris: Witajcie, ludziska! To znowu ja - Chris McLean razem z moim pomocnikiem, asystentem, kucharzem... nie, już nie kucharzem! - Chefem Hutchetem! A w poprzednim odcinku Wojny Zwycięzców: uczestnicy wyruszyli w podróż do lasu, aby odnaleźć banany, dokładnie osiem sztuk. Podczas poszukiwań Shawn i Sky odnaleźli Jasmine, porwaną przez małpo-boty, a pomiędzy Courtney a Duncanem coś ponownie zaiskrzyło! Zadanie ostatecznie zwyciężyli Aktorzy i Mutanci, a przegranymi zostali Obozowicze i Team Kinoskwak, do którego dołączyła Jasmine. Wyleciał Owen, głównie przez jego zachowanie w domku i podczas wyzwania. Kto dziś o... Coś w worku zaczyna wrzeszczeć. To Eva, która rozrywa wór na strzępy i zaczyna bić Chefa. Chef: Aaa, Chris zrób coś! Tego nie było w kontrakcie!!! Chef zaczyna uciekać. Chris: He he... kto dziś odpadnie?! Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Opening Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lighting całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Domki Uczestników thumb|left ''Courtney i Duncan przez cały czas jeszcze śpią. Beth jako jedyna siedzi i coś obmyśla. Beth' '(PZ): Jeżeli moja drużyna przegra, najprawdopodobniej jestem na wylocie. Courtney i Duncan na pewno mają sojusz. Mogę postarać się chyba tylko o względy Duncana, bo Courtney mnie niecierpi. Tfu! Ona mnie nie nawidzi! Courtney (PZ): Hm... dziś nie muszę iść po pożywienie, starczą nam banany. Ale może lepiej by było, gdybym zachęciła Duncana do sujuszu, by mieć pewność, że na mnie nie zagłosuje? Może nie dziś... Beth: Psst... Duncan... Psst! Duncan: /''zieew''/ Czego? Beth: Co powiesz na mały... no, wiesz... sojusz? Duncan: By wywalić Courtney? Jest groźna, uwierzyła że się w niej zakochałem... okej. Tylko mamy nie podkładać się, jasne? Beth: Okej... idź spać, bo Courtney może się obudzić. /''śmieszek''/ A nie masz żadnego sojuszu z nią? Duncan: Z nią? Coś ty. Beth (PZ): Poszło łatwiej niż myślałam. thumb|left Tymrazem Gwen i Heather mogły spokojnie zasnąć. Gwen jednak, korzystając z okazji, wymyka się z szopy i wyrusza w stronę lasu. Gwen (PZ): Tia, dziś oczywiście na polowanie powinna iść Heather, a kto idzie? Ja! Nie mamy wogóle jedzenia. Może dziś uda mi się znaleść jakieś przydatne owoce...? Gwen wędrując spotyka szopa. Rzuca w niego kamieniem, ale ten zdąża uciec. Gwen: Głupi szop. Chwila... /''przygląda się krzewowi znajdującemu się obok miejsca w którym stał zwierz''/ czy to... jagody? Zbiera ich całą garść i wkłada do kieszeni. Gwen: No, to chyba mogę wracać. thumb|left Cody i Sierra jeszcze smacznie chrapali. Albo chrapała tylko Sierra, uniemożliwiająć zaśnięcie Cody'emu. Cody (PZ) : Sierra MUSI wylecieć. Sierra (przez sen): Cody... Cody.... Kocham cię... Cody... Zostaw tego banana... Siad piesku!... Grzeczny Co... Cody (PZ): DA FAK?! Dlaczego?!!! To nie ma sensu... Cody wychodzi z jaskini. thumb|left W pokoju tylko Cameron śpi. Lightning ćwiczy, a Zoey siedzi na dachu. Zoey: A co mi tam... powiem mu... tylko jak on na to zareaguje... ma w końcu dziewczynę. Eh... ja przecież też mam chłopaka. Patrzy się w stronę kamery. Zoey: C-co? To wy mnie teraz nagrywacie?! Zeskakuje z dachu i ucieka w stronę. Chef (w studiu): Co jej się stało? Chris (w studiu): Wyczuwam romansik... <3 Chef (w studiu): Ona? Ona jest za miła, żeby to zrobić. W budynku Lightning nadal biegał na bieżni. W końcu mu się to znudziło. Lightning: Dobra, czas zacząć ćwiczyć walkę! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Lightning zaczyna bić manekina... Camerona. Lightning: No i co leszczu?! Shi-Lightning! Wszystkiemu przygląda się Cameron, który się obudził. Cameron (PZ): M-mamo... /''Słychać odgłos sikania/'' Ups. Chris (w studiu): Hhehehe. thumb|left Scott i Mike próbują zasnąć, ale Sam cały czas grając na konsolce nie pozwala im na to. Scott: Sam... CZY MÓGŁBYŚ WYŁĄCZYĆ TĄ GŁUPIĄ KONSOLĘ, TĄ GŁUPIĄ GRĘ I SIĘ ZAMKNĄĆ ORAZ POŁOŻYĆ SPAĆ. Sam: Jasne stary, tylko pokonam Bowsera ;) Scott: Nie. Podchodzi do niego i wyrzuca jego konsolę przez okno. Scott: W końcu, cieniasie. Kiedy ma już zamiar się położyć, Sam wyjmuje drugiego GG. thumb|left W pokoju leżały tylko Sky i Sugar. Po kilku chwilach Sky budzi się. Sky: /''zieeeeeew, mlask mlask i inne odgłosy które wydają ludzie jak się budzą''/ Łee... jakiś płyn. To chyba... tfu! Pomimo tego, że jest ciemno, zauważa iż jest cała w glutach Sky: Kurczę. Trochę to... niezręczne. Szybko wybigła z domku w kierunku plaży. Plaża Sky: Tfe! Kto mógł to zrobić?! Wskoczyła zwinnie do wody, aby się obpłukać. Zauważa także żółto-zieloną, dużą plamkę. Sky: Serio? Widzi także sprawcę tego odcieniu cieczy - Gwen. Sky: Umm, Gwen, co Ci się stało? Gwen:/''wymiotuje''/ Ugh, Ugh. Co? A nic... tylko jagody... /''wymiotuje''/ Sky: Eeee, to może ja sobie pójdę... Oczywiście, pobiegła w stronę chatki. Domek na drzewie Pokój był w takim samym stanie, w jakim był poprzednim razem. Nadal brakowało Jasmine i Shawn'a. Sky: Gdzie... oni są? A co robią tu te... GLUTY?!?!?! Sky wybiega na zewnątrz i zaczyna i bekać, i rzygać. Sky '('PZ): Dobra, coś tu jest nie halo. Sky nadal rzygała. Za nią pojawiła się czarna postać, która zepchła ją z drzewa. Sky: Co? Aaaaaa!!! Ląduje jak prawdziwy atleta. Spogląda w miejsce w którym przedchwilą stała. Zauważa ciemną sylketkę przeklinającą pod nosem. Sky (PZ): CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?!!! Wyspa Pakithew, godz. 12.00 Większość uczestników zjadło już śniadanie, umyło się w oceanie i zrobiło co do nich należy. Z powodu późnej godziny, Chris wzywa na wyzwanie: Chris: Drodzy fra... ekhem, wielcy frajerzy, mieliście ogromną ilość czasu by zająć się sobą, więc... zbierajcie tyłki na najwyższy klif na wyspie. Tak, powtórzymy sobie zadanko z drugiego odcinka WTP! Oczywiście, oprócz tego, czekać będą na was również inne męki niż ta. Potraktójcie to po prostu jako rozgrzewkę przed naprawdę ciężkimi zadaniami. Courtney: A jak mamy się tam dostać? Chris: Spokojnie... uda wam się. A teraz zwracam się do drużyny Kinoskwak: gdzie jest reszta waszej drużyny? A w sumie, co mnie to obchodzi. Więc szybko, do klifu marsz! Zawodnicy (oprócz Shawn'a i Jasmine)': Uuuuuuuuuu ;u; thumb|left ''Courtney jak zwykle się żądziła. Duncan i Beth ją jednak po części ignorowali. '''Courtney: No pośpieszmy się! Musimy być pierwsi. Duncan: Po cholerę. Przecież nie dostaniemy nic ważnego za to osiągnięcie. Courtney: A-ale... Duncan i Beth jej nie słuchali i odszedli daleko do przodu od niej. Courtney: Grrrr... Powędrowała za nimi wolnym tempem. Duncan (PZ): Dlaczego to robię? Bo chcę aby Courtney wyleciała. Jest zdecydowanie najgroźniejsza. thumb|left Heather i Gwen kłóciły się. Gwen: Słuchaj, to nie moja wina, że takie przyniosłam jagody. Heather: Nie twoja?! To czyja?! Miałam przez ciebie idiotko ostre objawy biegunki! Gwen: Przeze mnie? To nie moja wina, że cierpisz na ciężkie uczulenie na pomoc. Heather: Wytrzymam dłużej sama niż ty z kilkoma ludźmi. Gwen: Tia, na pewno. Wiesz co? Skoro jesteś taka tępa, to możemy zrobić wyścig; kto pierwszy dobiegnie do klifu, ten nie przynosi jedzenia do końca sezonu! Heather: No to szykuj się na dwa tygodnie męczarni! Ja wolę to wygrać! Pobiegła Gwen: Jak ja jej nie nawidzę. Też pobiegła. thumb|left Sierra przytulała do siebie bardzo mocno Cody'ego, co nie pozwalało mu się zbytnio ruszać... i oddychać. Cody: Em, Sierra, czy mogłabyś mnie puścić? Sierra: Ale czemu? Nie wygodnie Ci? Cody: Nie, tylko musimy już iść! Sierra: No przecież idziemy. Gdy to powiedziała, byli już przy klifie. Cody '('PZ): Wiecie co? Sierra jednak czasem się przydaje... Cody: To... musimy się tam jeszcze tylko jeszcze wspiąć... Spojrzeli do góry Podróżnicy: Ehh... thumb|left Drużyna była widocznie rozbita. Zoey skakała po drzewach z daleka od innych, Lightning szedł po ziemi i całował swoje bajcepsy, a Cameron zastanawiał się, czy idą w dobrym kierunku. '' '''Cameron': Stój, Lightning. Idziesz w złym kierunku. Lightning: A który kier... czy coś jest dobre? Cameron: Kiedy zara po lewej widzisz klif, idioto. Powędrował w dobrą stronę Lightning: Nikt nie będzie rozkazywać Lightningowi co ma robić! Kiedy już szedł w złym kierunku, zaliczył headshot'a o drzewo. Lightning: Głupie stekowe drzewo. Zoey to wszystko obserwowała z góry. Zoey: Umm... Lightning jest dziiiiiwny... thumb|left Drużyna była lekko poddenerwowawana Sam'em, jego konsąlą i tym, że dzwięk jest w niej na full'a. Mike: Przycisz tę konsolę, Sam. Słychać nas na całej wyspie! Sam: To nie moja wina, że tak głośno tupiecie. Scott: (angry) Dawaj mi to! Jak przystało na Scott'a, rozpier*olił konsolę o kamień. Sam: Ej, wczoraj minęła gwarancja! Scott: Nie mój problem. Sam (PZ): Scott musi za to zapłacić. Dosłownie. thumb|left Tak jak rano, Shawn i Jasmine nie znajdowali się razem z drużyną. Sugar oczywiście szła baaardzo powoli, a Sky wesoło hasała po drzewach. Atletka miała cały czas na oku Sugar, wskazywała jej drogę, oraz zadałała pytania dotyczące ranka. Odpowiedzi brzmiały:''' Sugaar: Nie wiem. Dziewczyny o dziwo szybko pojawiły się pod klifem. Sugar kazała Sky nieść jej zadek i resztę ciała. Sky: Ugh... dlaczego ja... Sugar: Mówiłaś coś? Sky: Nie... nic... ugh... Team dotarł na szczyt. Okazało się, że były tam wszystkie drużyny. Sky: Złaź. Zrzuciła Sugar ze swoich pleców. Chris: Wszyscy jesteście? To dobrze... macie kilka minut żeby odethnąć, a my widzimy się po przerwie, w... Totalnej... Porażce... Wojnie Zwycięzców! Ekran się ściemnił. Najwyższy klif, wyspa Pakhitew, godz. 13.00 Chris: Witam was widzowie! Powracamy po przerwie, razem z naszymi baaardzo przerażonymi uczestnikami! Po prostu spójrzcie na ich miny! Kamera pokazuje na obojętne twarze zawodników. Chris: Hm... nie cykają się. Tego się obawiałem. Chef'ie, wciel swój przerażający plan, który nie zdał przepisów BHP i wszystkiego co istnieje! O to... Pierścienie Śmierci! Z klifu wysuwają się ogniste pierścienie. Chris: Więc waszym zadaniem jest... skoczyć, spadać, nie zabić się i nie dotknąć pierścienia... Scott: Łatwizna. Chris: Trzymając worek, w którym mimowolnie przebywa... Eva! Większość uczestników się wzdrygła. Chris: Będziecie dostawać także punkty za skok. Osoba, która zgromadzi najwięcej punktów, wygra dla siebie i swojej drużyny nietykalność. Reszta będzie musiała się starać w kolejnych dwóch konkurencjach o zwycięstwo. Drużyny, które ani razu nie wygrają pójdą na ceremonię eliminacyjną. Ale poznajmy nasze szanowne jury: wszechmogący mła, czyli ikona stylu, programów rozrywkowych i... dręczenia bachorów. /''Zatarł ręce''/ Dalej. Brzydki brzydula Chef, oraz stażysta. Więc, kto pierwszy? Cody: Więc... Sierra: ... skoczymy razem! Chris: Na pewno? Jeżeli coś skopiecie, to macie tylko jedną szansę. Sierra: Tak, na pewno. Chris: To ja idę na dół. Jak dam znak, to skaczecie. Sierra wkłada Cody'ego na dzieciece miejsce na plecach. Chris dał znak, więc skoczyli. Na początku Sierra wykonała salto, ominęła zwinnie pierwsze cztery pierścienie, ale worek z Evą zachaczył o ostatni piąty pierścień. Na końcu, widowiskowy skok do wody z powietrza. Chef: To było piękne. Chris: No no, nawet nieźle Noty pokazane przez jury są następujące: Chris - 7, Stażysta - 6, Chef - 9, ogółem 22. Chris: Możecie już iść na plażę. A co do reszty, to postanowiłem, że będziecie skakać drużynami. Bo tak. Więc... kto następny. Gwen: Urh... my możemy skoczyć. Heathe zrobiła do niej wielkie, wkurzone oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Chris wydał polecenie skoku. Gwen: Raz się żyje. Bierze Heather za ręke, a za drugą worek z Evą, którego przyprowadziły ruchome schody. Na początku Obozowicze radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, zaliczają pierwsze dwie obręcze. Później omijają całą resztę i wpadają do wody sposobem Tyler'a. Chef: To było słabe. Chris: Do dupy. Jury pokazało punktacje. Było nią kolejno: Chris - 3, Stażysta - 4, Chef - 2, ogółem 9. Gwen: Kurczę, myślałam, że będzie lepiej... Chris: No, nie popisałyście się. Kto następny?! Zgłosił się team Kinoswkak. Sugar wzięła worek i Sky pod pachę. Sky niemogła wytrzymać zapachu Sugar, przez co prawie puściła pawia. Kiedy Sugar skoczyła, póściła bąka, co ją wywaliło w górę. Reszta poszła jej perfenkcyjnie, a na koniec podrzuciła worek i złapała go. Chef: To było... ŚWIETNE!!! Chris: Wow. Punktacja: wszyscy po 10, ogółem 30. Sugar: Łiiiiiii!!! Przytuliła Sky. Kiedy się o tym zorientowała, od razu się od niej odsunęła. Chris: Kto dalej. Na ochotnika zgłosili się All Stary. Próbując zeskoczyć, walili sięcały czas w tyłyk o skały. Co spowodowało naprawdę bardzo słaby wynik. Chris: Myślałem, że będę mogł wam dać niezły wynik, ale... Pokazał tabliczkę z napisem "-1". Chef i stażysta tak samo. Chef: Więc, kto następny? Courtney: A po co mamy niby skakać?! Przecież i tak i tak wiadomo, że wygrały to te frajerki. Pokazała na Sky i Sugar. Chris: Racja. Więc zchodźcie tutaj i wsiadajcie na statek, pojedziemy nim na drugą stronę wyspy. Szybko! Wszyscy oprócz teamu Kinoskwak. Oni mogą udać się do domków. Druga strona wyspy, obok przepaści, godz. 14.30 Zawodnicy stoją tuż przed wielką wyrwą w ziemii. Po drugiej stronie stoi Chris, razem z ekipą. '' '''Chris': No, frajerzy, czas na drugie zadanie! Widzicie tę dużą wyrwę? Courtney: Tak idioto, to przecież'' duża wyrwa... pfff. '''Chris': Skoro tak, to objaśnie zasady. Do tej konkurencji będą potrzebne tylko dwie osoby. Naradźcie się, kto powinien iść... i spadać. Minęło pięć minut. Większość osób zakładała odpowiedni strój. Chris: No, kto skacze? Ci którzy nie - na lewo, a Ci którzy tak - na prawo. Na prawej stronie pojawili się Courtney, Duncan, Lightning, Cameron, Scott i Mike oraz drużyny składające się z dwóch osób. Chris: Doczepcie sobie do stroju linki. A oto zasady: uczestnicy skaczą w otchłań, a ich pomocnik trzyma, by się nie zabili. Osoby skaczące muszą odnaleść figurkę niezwyciężoności, którą mogą sobie zatrzymać (i tak i tak nie działa xD). Jest tylko jedna figurka. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Do startu, gotowi... spadać! Wystartowali. Zadanie nie było takie łatwe jak to się wydaje, ale już po paru sekundach ktoś znalazł figurkę. Courtney: Znalazłam. Wow, szybka jestem. Chris: I tak oto drugie wyzwanie wygrywają Aktorzy! Wiem, szybko to poszło. Aktorzy mogą udać się do domu, a reszta za mną. Plaża, wyspa Pakhitew, godz. 15.00 Uczestnicy, w strojach skoczków spadochronowych wyczekiwali na coś. Martwą ciszę przerwał Chris. Chris: Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, po co wam te brzydkie stroje ;u; Będziecie skakać z tamtąd. Pokazał na niebo, nad którym przeleciał lądujący samolot. Chris: Tia, macie przesrane. A na czym polega zadanie? Na spadaniu. Osoba która będzie najdłużej spadać, wygra. Wybierzcie jedną osobęz całego teamu. Możecie więc już wsiadać. W powietrzu Chris: Słyszycie mnie? Na trzy skaczecie jednocześnie, chyba, że wolicie przegrać na miejscu. Raz, dwa, trzy! Gwen, Sierra, Zoey i Sam skoczyli. Zaczeli się popychać w powietrzu. Nie brakowało wyzwisk, które ze względu na estetyczność materiału zostały wycięte (co, wolelibyście paczeć na kropki niż na treść ;u;?) Gwen próbowała opadać wolniej machając rękoma, ale to tylko przyśpieszyło efekt końcowy. Sam apolutnie nic nie robił, a Sierra złapała się Zoey i krzyczał. Redhair jako jedyna zachowała powagę, odbiła się od Gwen, Sierry i Sama, przepraszając ich. Ostatecznie to ona wpadła do wody ostatnia. Chris: No i znamy zwycięzcę! Mutanci! Co do reszty widzimy się na ceremonii... znowu. Popatrzył się na Obozowiczów i Podróżników Ceremonia Sierra (PZ): Nie wiem na kogo głosować. Wszyscy wydają się tacy mili <3333 Cody (PZ): Sierra czasami jest przydatna, no ale wiecie... Gwen (PZ): Kurczę, ciężki wybór. Heather (PZ): I znowu jestem tutaj. Cholera! Nawet nie mam na kogo głosować. Mike (PZ): Sorki stary, ale co za dużo to nie zdrowo Scott (PZ) i Sam (PZ): Ten frajer musi wylecieć! Chris stoi obok tacy z sześcioma pucharami. Chris: Dobry wieczór, frajerzy. Bez zbędnego przedłużania pucharki wędrują do Cody'ego Gwen i Mike'a - gratulacje, nie dostaliście ani jednego głosu - oraz... Heather... Sierry... a ostatni epicki czekoladowy puchar wędruje do... Scotta! Sory Sam, wypadasz. Scott: W końcu! Narka frajerze-nolife, chyba przegrałeś życie! Sam: Er... Ustawił się przed rękawicą. Wywaliła go w kosmos. Chris: A tak z innej beczki... czy ktoś wie gdzie są Jasmine i Shawn? Nie? To nie fajnie ;u; Spojrzał się w kamerę. Chris: A tak, bym zapomniał... Zostało ich tylko 16... nie, 14! Czy Jasmine i Shawn się znajdą?! Kto odpadnie następny?! Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców! Kiedy skończył to mówić, zaczęła go gonić Eva. Koniec :) Twoje zdanie o odcinku? Fantastic! Dobry Średni Słaby Słaby++ Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców